


Fourth wall

by Anja_Petterson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anja_Petterson/pseuds/Anja_Petterson
Summary: Warning : Frostpudding, Tomki, Slash, LemonishA fluffy Frostpudding one-shot, my first try to write a fanfiction. Must be three years ago published on thfrustration from my other blog ladypenelole74.Re-wrote it a bit.Thanks to my beta reader snakecharmed79. All the spelling mistakes the reader finds, are mine!





	Fourth wall

"It is called the fourth wall", Tom tries to explain with trembling voice.  
The God of Mischief looks almost comically curious as he runs over the pages.

An hour earlier he had appeared in Tom's London flat. A shocking and weird hour with a scared Tom and a furiously angry Loki.

At first, Tom thought that he had fallen asleep on the sofa when he saw the god suddenly standing there in his living room. Loki's reaction and his firm grip on Tom's throat to got proper answers from him, let him know, this was definitely no dream. This was reality. A frightening reality.

"Fourth wall", mumbles the Norse god and gazes at Tom. "Let me recap. I am in another reality, in which I am 'just' a character in comic books – and so are The Avengers –  some idiots make a story with moving pictures about them and me, and YOU had the insolence to play me! YOU! A pathetic mortal?!"

Tom hesitates a moment and thinks about Loki's words. Finally he answers: "Yes."

"Yes?", replies Loki. "This is all that you have to say to me?"

Tom scratches his chin. "Well darling, there is so much more to tell you." He starts to smirk. This could be fun!

Loki narrows his eyes. "Don't. Darling. Me!", he hisses. Then he pauses and thinks about Tom's words. He cocks his head. "So tell me.", he orders.

Tom beams at his words. 'Curious like a cat', he thinks to himself and carefully lays a hand on Loki's arm. "Please, your grace. Let me show you my kitchen. I have a thing in there called 'laptop' and inside thereis a world of pure imagination!"

"I know what a laptop is, thank you very much!" Loki growls. "And what exactly do you want to show me?"  
"I want to introduce you to my army."  
Loki's eyes widen. "YOU have an army?"  
Tom makes his best evil smile and intones in his Loki voice: "Oh yes!" 

Another hour later, Loki needs a drink. No ice please - but a double shot. And than another. He decides he likes single malt whiskey and pities Stark for his worthless taste in bourbon.

"This is ridiculous, Thomas!"  
Tom shrugs his shoulders. "No, da--- your grace. This is passion."  
Loki looks at him sternly. He cannot tell, if Thomas is just mocking him with this title, but anything is better than 'Darling'.

He sips on the single malt and clears his throat. "And … and this – what did you call it? - RP? Do your ladies truly think … I mean …" He laughs shortly. "Well, at least they have a nice view about my, ehm, virility."

Tom chuckles and gestures with his thumb to his chest. "My girls, you know?! But actual YOUR girls!"

Loki stares at the pc screen and blinks. "By the Norns. I have an army of fan girls."

Tom nods enthusiastically. "Yes you have. Another drink?"

Tom scrolls down the blog they are reading at the moment and stops by an entry. "This is my favourite one."

Loki shakes his head. "Why by the Nine Realms should I sneak into a woman's chamber and whisper such sentimental words in her ear?"  
Tom shrugs. "Midgardian women like such 'sentimentally'. It makes them feel needed and safe." He looks at Loki and wonders if he understands. "That is what most of them need. To feel safe and sound."  
Loki knits his brow and scrolls further. "But these are very different ones. Here! I would never treat a lady in such a way!"  
Tom coughs and it sounds nearly like : mewling quim.  
"That was bluffing", confesses Loki.  
"Good to know", answers Tom in relief. "I will remember that the next time I have to play you."

Loki eyes him sceptically. "You can change the script?"  
"I can try – if it is just a couple of words. Believe me, you don't want to know what was originally written in the script for that scene."  
"I can imagine it.", Loki murmurs.  
"And I just imagine, how would Frigga react to the whole script if she had control of editing it.", says Tom with low voice.  
Loki raises an eyebrow. "That would be a short movie then."  
Tom started to giggle. "Oh my goodness. How true!" He looks at Loki and takes a sip from his whiskey.  
"You want to hear, what the best part is? I auditioned to play Thor!"  
"Excuse me?! ", shouts Loki in shock. "Is this a jest?"  
"Nonononono!" Tom waves his arms in excitement. "It was just a wrong decision. Ken thought I am tall, blond, a Nordic type. Then one of the producers looks at the audition tape and says aloud: Is this the Loki audition?" Tom chuckles. "And two days later Ken invited me to a private breakfast." He shakes his head by the memory. "I was so afraid, he would fire me! You know, my first big job in a blockbuster! Disney! And all he asked was, how long I needed to lose my extra weight!"

He catches Loki's blank look.  
"You had had seen me! I built up really a lot of muscles, my back was huge, I looked like a bodyguard!"  
"And then you played me." Loki rubs his face. This was so ... so ... weird!  
"And then I have to play you." Tom grins. "That was awesome."  
"And the villian got at the end more fan girls than the good guys ...", Loki chuckles.  
Tom smirks widely. "Exactly!"

Loki shakes his head in disbelief and continues to reads through the journals, which Tom has named his "tomblr blogs". "I still can't understand, WHY these women worship me. I am a monster! And there..." He points at the screen. "They confess to 'love' my Jotun form!" He looks closer. "They are very fond of it and call me 'sexy'."

"Because you are", says Tom quietly.

Loki turns his head to him and looks wonderingly into Tom's eyes.  
"Am I? Do not mock me, Thomas!", he warns.  
"I don't mock you, Loki.", answers Tom in a calm tone. "You are sexy and very handsome. Much more so than me. I am a freckly, ginger curly-haired beanpole. But you … with your pale skin, the raven hair, the clear blue eyes, your silky voice." His eyes wander over Loki's form. Covered in leather and metal. "You are sexy."

Loki starts to smirk. "Are you wooing me, Thomas? I am flattered."  
Tom blushes and looks at his twin a moment in silence. Then he swallows and confesses. "I – yes. I think so."  
At this Loki is rendered speechless. "Silvertongue turns to leaf indeed", he thinks to himself.  
It is Tom who acts first. Gently he cups Loki's face in his hand. He pauses and his green eyes sink deep into Loki's blue ones. Loki doesn't move away, instead he waits to see what will happen next.

Tom leans carefully towards Loki for a short, shy kiss. Then he looks at him and whispers: "I have played so many roles in my life. Great men and brave men and cowardly men and stupid men. I played them and then left the characters behind in the costume trailer. But not you. You are my other side. You are a part of me." He gently strokes Loki's cheeks with his thumbs. "I love this part of me. And whatever you have done, whatever you will do in the future - I will never stop loving you." He gazes at him earnestly and waits for a reaction.

Loki listens wide-eyed to Tom's words then laughs a short and disbelieving laugh. His eyes wander over his double's face and suddenly he realises, that Tom means what he says. He doesn't lie to him. Abruptly he wraps an arm around Tom's waist and pulls him against his body. His mouth crushes Tom's lips and he kisses him deeply and hard. A second later both men are falling to the ground. Loki stops the kiss, laying on top of Tom and searches in Tom's face for a trace of fear or disgust. Instead Tom looks happy.

Loki blinks and changes his form in seconds. Still in his armour, but now with longer, black hair and a female gender, his blue eyes gaze at Tom in a silent question.

Tom shakes his head. "No, Loki.“, he speaks in a low voice. "That will not work."  
"Why not?", asks the god curious.  
Tom starts to giggle. "Because you look like my older sister Sarah in your female form!", he explain. He wrinkles his nose. "That is weird!"  
Chuckling, Loki changes back. "Better?"  
Tom strokes a strand of Loki's hair back behind his ear. "Better", he whispers and continues to comb his fingers through Loki's hair. He pulls Loki's head down for another deep kiss.  
Loki finally breaks the kiss and sighs. "Have you ever been bedded by a man, Thomas?"

Tom shakes his head. "No."  
"Will you trust me?"  
Tom smiles happily at Loki. "Love, I trust you with my life!"  
Loki blinks in suprise and answers the smile. "Stupid mortal", he mocks in a soft voice and leans down once more to kiss his sweet, innocent twin.


End file.
